User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 50: Returning Home
I couldn't believe I had to 'find myself' by returning to Indelatra. Wasn't that the reason I left it? I thought I had already more than found myself. I found my family. Wasn't that enough? I wasn't alone anymore. Why did this torture have to continue by bringing me to a past that only hurt me. Granted I was here no less than a week ago. I was ashamed of it. The endless games of death I had run. I could sense a shift in the water. Aqua was slowing us down. The wind became calm as I felt the bump of us hitting the sandy beach of the island, my island. "Master Shade?" A surprised voice exclaimed in question of my arrival. It was Nike. He had come to close to my siblings. In an instant weapons were aimed at him. "What is wrong with you!?" He shouted at Pandora, who had her scythe's inner blade around his neck. "The spirits are heavy around this one." Sheath said. Sakabato's ribbon spinning. "Whoa!" I said grabbing Sheath, stopping the ribbon from summoning the mechtogan. The last thing we needed was a repeat of that. "His name is Nike. He is my servant." Their weapons relaxed immediately "What a surprise. You're back early!" Nike said. A look of confused happiness on his face. He was definitely hiding something. "How many are dead?" I asked. I was kidding of course. But his face twisted into a grin more evil than even I could manage. "I've made changes here. This is my island now." I could sense it now. The air. It was sweeter. Indelatra felt more welcoming. He was luring people to the island. Probably to kill them in one of my games. "What have you... done?" This wasn't the island that I once called home. It was a death trap now. I could hear the screams in the forests. I may have been cold in the past, but never was I that twisted. "This is still my island!" I shouted at him. "No Shade. It is not yours anymore. It is mine!" I could feel his anger. The waters raged. I knew this was going to be a fight. It wouldn't be that big of a deal. We top him in numbers. But we had just recovered from fighting H. I wasn't sure we could handle this. It was too soon after the battle at Crescentia. This would be the end of us. Nike was strong. I knew that. Hell, I trained him! Aqua dashed forward, arrows of water flying passed her, zooming passed all of us, ultimately slamming into Nike, who was pushed back a few yards. Pandora sliced her scythe into the ground, rising vines that stood ready to attack. Pretty soon we were all fighting. "He's been killing!" Sheath said emotionlessly. She had activated her reaper mode. "Oh. You could say I took the reigns." Nike laughed. Knocking Allagar to the ground, kicking him in the face. Allagar flew into Senterra. "I... can't... breathe." Allagar gasped. His face turning a bright red as his body began to work harder to get the air that wasn't there. "Allagar!" Senterra shouted, and immediately began to heal him. "Watch my back!" She yelled back to us. "All of you get out of here! This is my fight!" I couldn't let them deal with this. Not a fight that was started because of me. "Like hell it is! Too many fights have been yours. He hurt Allagar. This is ours now!" Aqua shouted at me, thousands of arrows making their way from the sky, to the ground around Nike. Not one of them hit. He made a barrier of water to protect him from Aqua's offense. "Accepted your doomed fate yet, Shade?" He glared at me. "I've accepted that you're continuing an age old game. A game that I happen to be the creator of. You have no chance!" Category:Blog posts